Coronation Street in 2015
2015 was Coronation Street's 56th year. In charge of the programme were Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Stuart Blackburn. Episodes Main cast (as of Episode 8586 (27th February 2015)) Storylines January *Gary and Alya resolve to have a fresh start with each other. Owen snipes at him for his actions and for deserting Izzy, creating a rift between himself and Anna. *Yasmeen sees off the thugs tormenting Roy, as she knows the police officer father of one of them. Roy appears in court for assaulting Gary and is sentenced to community service. He ends up working this for Yasmeen at Jamila House. Gary appears in court for breaking and entering and is similarly sentenced to community service, working on clearing up the Red Rec. Roy gives Gary at job at the café and his working relationship with Anna, damaged when he attacker her son, starts to improve. *David and Eva search for Kylie, crossing Callum’s path as they do so. He warns David off however Gemma Winter poses as Kylie when she is arrested for shoplifting and David finds out that Kylie stayed with Callum after Christmas. Going back to The Dog & Gun, David is warned off by Callum once more. Callum starts to appear on the Street to see Max. A worried David finds out that he has no legal rights to Max as he never formally adopted him. *Luke and Maria start to go out but he almost blows his chances when Liam misses being run down chasing a ball that Luke kicks for him. *Michelle goes out with Hamish Young, having written Steve off. Liz grows more worried about her son and takes him to Spain with her but his condition isn’t improved upon their return. *Although Kirk frets about the wedding, and Alya almost ruins the dress that Sinead made for her, the 1980s-themed nuptials go well with Beth's family coming to join in the celebrations along with Kirk’s parents who invite the happy couple to stay in Cyprus with them for the honeymoon. *Mary is upset as Julie starts to get involved in the twins' lives, upsetting her carefully-set routine. She refuses to join Dev and Julie as they take the twins out for a birthday treat. She is reconciled with Dev when she discovers he sponsors children in Mumbai. *Tony has a paid thug wreck Barlow's Buys with the successful purpose of buying into the business on a partnership basis with Tracy. She plays with fire by sleeping with him. *Gavin has several near-misses to keep his real identity a secret. He and Steph become an item. Michael proposes to Gail but loses his nerve over her shocked reaction. She makes up to him by proposing himself and is accepted. Michael collapses at the ensuing celebration and is told he must have open-heart surgery. Gavin hears the news and tries to do a runner. Steph stops him and learns his name is really Andy Carver, a friend of the real Gavin’s. Realising that the shock could kill Michael, she joins in Andy’s deception. *The bistro undergoes a refurbishment. *Sean starts to go out with Billy. * staff]]Carla wins a business award and reluctantly agrees to attend the event to collect it, together with the Underworld staff. Steve drives them there in a Street Cars minibus but it is forced off the road by joyriders and crashes onto the lip of a quarry. Steve can’t cope with the trauma and confesses his depression to a supportive Michelle. Tracy saves Carla’s life before the minibus crashes into the quarry. Sinead is badly injured in the initial crash and loses the feeling in her legs. People start to blame Steve and Michelle is forced to tell everyone about his depression. He attends therapy sessions. Sinead is delighted to regain some feeling. *Tony helps Eva find a house for her and a reluctant Jason. A jealous Todd starts to stir things up with Jason, suggesting his girlfriend is more than friendly with his father. February *David sees a solicitor and finds out he has certain legal rights over Max as he has been a father to him for so long. Callum starts to integrate himself with Katy Armstrong and Max. David warns Katy of Callum’s drug-dealing but he swears that part of his life is over and he now runs a security firm. Fixated on his looks, Katy overlooks the signs that Callum means trouble. Under threat of losing Max, Callum forces David to give him an alibi when the police investigate him selling drugs. He then gives David a delivery of cocaine to pass on but he washes it down the sink. Gail and Audrey Roberts confront Callum who is livid at their attitude towards him. In revenge, Callum tells Max who he really is. *Faye Windass starts to play truant from school, telling Craig Tinker that the other children are saying she’s fat. Anna and Owen realise something is wrong but can't get to the bottom of the problem. Faye and Craig go through an internet questionnaire which points to her being pregnant. She gets a testing kit which proves positive and swears Craig to silence, petrified that Anna will disown her. *The bistro re-opens under its old name of "Nick’s Bistro". *Norris Cole irritates Maddie Heath with his rudeness in the Kabin and by puncturing a football that Simon Barlow is playing with. In revenge, she sabotages a magazine wholesale order and takes other actions which cause Norris to doubt his state of mind. She feels guilty with the effect that she has on him and confesses her actions. *The house Tony finds falls through but he and Eva keep on looking. Todd follows them to a house auction at a hotel and sets things up to get Jason there. He arrives just as Eva gives Tony a hug and a kiss after a successful purchase and draws the conclusion that Todd wanted him to. Although Eva convinces him of what has actually happened, she's devastated by Jason's assumptions and goes to France to stay with Gloria Price. *Roy looks after Joseph Brown, annoying Sinead who can’t get his attack on Gary out of her mind. However she summons him to the hospital and makes her peace with him, telling him to start living his own life. Her advice causes Roy to come to terms with his bereavement and he finally scatters Hayley’s ashes in North Cross Park where they first kissed. *Sharif Nazir gets more obsessed about his chickens when they start to lay eggs, not knowing that Kal Nazir has been putting shop-bought ones in the coop as he's tired of his endless talking on the subject. *Steve’s returning confidence is temporarily set back when Lloyd Mullaney returns from Spain and blames him for the crash and the firm’s problems. Michelle and Liz are livid with the way that he treats his old friend. When he’s had time to digest the news, he and Steve resume their friendship. *Michael goes into hospital for his operation which is a success, although Andy continues to keep his true identity a secret so as not to harm his recovery. Gail and Michael agree to get married in four weeks' time. *Dev goes to Mumbai to visit relatives and his sponsored team. Julie, Mary and Sophie Webster clash over the responsibilities of the Corner Shop and looking after the twins. Julie invites the two women to dinner to make the peace with them. *Owen is stunned when his ex-wife Linda Hancock turns up after twenty years absence wanting to see Izzy and Katy. Katy has been led to believe by Owen that it was her disability diagnosis that caused her mother to walk out on her, although Linda doesn't tell her the truth that Owen has always blocked access. Katy wants to get to know her mother, upsetting Owen who tells her to keep clear. Anna start to get jealous of Linda's glamorous looks. Provoked by Owen, Linda tells the girls the truth. Izzy is devastated. * Kevin Webster goes internet dating through which he meets up with a face from the past - Jenny Bradley. Sally Webster and Sophie are appalled at his choice of girlfriend but both agree to keep their counsel. Emily Bishop and Norris worry about Rita Tanner's reaction. Knowing of her past, Norris verbally lays into Jenny. Rita herself returns from seeing Mavis Wilton and walks in on Kevin and Jenny in the Rovers. Jenny is honest about her past mistakes but Rita doesn't believe her and warns her that she's watching her very move. *Sinead’s slow recovery continues. After several weeks, and with assistance, she manages to sit up in bed. She receives support from fellow patient Sam Haydon, causing Chesney Brown to be jealous. Sinead's gran Agnes Tinker comes to stay to help out at home, upsetting Beth who she clashes with. *Tony and Tracy continue their flings. Tony gets nervous as Tracy gets deliberately careless with what she says. Ken almost catches them in the act at No.1. When Tracy says too much in front of Liz, Tony threatens her. They agree ground rules but Tracy demands a weekend away. Tony buys stolen goods from a contact in Rochdale but are almost caught by the police. *With Eva gone, Eileen Grimshaw is taken on as a barmaid at the Rovers. She is dreadful but she thinks she's doing a good job. Tracy complains about her service and Liz, already angry about her business dealings with Tony, bars her. *Luke and Maria's relationship develops although he makes a mess of tiling her kitchen. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve and Liz McDonald, Tony Stewart. *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Tracy and Amy Barlow. *Audreys Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor and Liam Connor Jr.. *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole. *4 Coronation Street - Sally Webster and Tim Metcalfe *5 Coronation Street - Chesney Brown and Sinead, Beth and Craig Tinker, Kirk Sutherland. *6 Coronation Street - Sharif, Yasmeen, Kal, Alya and Zeedan Nazir. *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre, David, Lily Platt, Max Turner and Michael Rodwell. *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs, Ruby Soames, Fiz and Hope Stape. Luke Britton. *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw, Sean Tully and Todd Grimshaw. *12 Coronation Street - Julie Carp. *13 Coronation Street - Kevin, Jack and Sophie Webster, Maddie Heath. *Corner Shop flat (No15a) - Empty Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Owen Armstrong, Anna, Faye and Gary Windass. Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Empty *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Lloyd Mullaney and Andrea Beckett. *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. *17a Victoria Street - Empty *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Leanne Tilsley, Eva Price, Simon Barlow and Jason Grimshaw. *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Steph Britton, Katy Armstrong and Joseph Brown. Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick Tilsley. *12 Victoria Court - Carla Barlow and Michelle Connor. Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong and Jake Windass. *Motorhome - Mary Taylor. *Unknown flat - Callum Logan. *Flat 3, Cheapstow Road - Andy Carver. *Unknown residence - Billy Mayhew. Awards and nominations To be added Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2015